


What's to come

by NobodyButYou98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, F/F, Poor, This is just a little test chapter to see if i should continue, Woods family - Freeform, strugeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyButYou98/pseuds/NobodyButYou98
Summary: Anya and Raven (22) have been together since high school, they have been left to take care of Anyas younger siblings, Lexa (16) and Aden (6) as well as their daughter Trish (6). They are fighting to get by. Lexa gets a new classmate with beautiful blue eyes, whos family has one thing hers doesn't, money. Family, love, relationships, romantic and non romantic get tested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a possible story i might write. (aka i will write it but i probably won't post anything until June because school) So let me know if it's something you might want to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is just an edit of the first chapter, I'm unofficially done with high school (graduation is on Friday) so i can start focusing on the stories again. hope you enjoy and ch 2 should be up within a couple of day. 
> 
> For those of you who are reading 3 years, I'll be updating that soon, just need to go threw it and re-familiarize myself and maybe make a few changes. 
> 
> (no beta, all mistakes are my own and i own nothing but the story)

Ch 1

Anya

She sighed as she walked through the front door. The clock in the living room above the tv showed that it was nearly three in the morning. Her body was mentally and physically exhausted after nearly a week of non stop work. And although she felt bad that the rest of the family would have to take care of her, she was grateful that tomorrow was sunday and if she really wanted to, she could stay in bed all day and sleep.

She slipped the key ring into the mouth of the tennis ball attached to wall with a suction cup. It was raven who came up with the idea of adding them into their home after watching home improvement videos on Youtube, figuring it would be a fun addition for Aden and Trish. She exhaled deeply and kicked of her shoes and shrugged of her jacket, placing them   
both on their designated spots.

She walked into the kitchen passing the living room on the way, a small smile made its way on her face after seeing that everything was in it place. The light over the sink was still on and there was a note on the counter.

“Blondie, there is leftover chicken wok in the fridge, eat it. Please and thank you.

Love

Your little bird”

Knowing that she had to eat or she would wake up starving tomorrow she decided to eat the leftovers as Raved had asked. She ate the food far too fast and her empty stomach started to protest but after a few minutes it settled. She placed the container in the sink to be washed in the morning and headed to the hallway with the bedrooms.

The first door was left slightly ajar, letting a faint stream of light from the kids night light out. She opened it a bit more and peaked her head in, seeing the blankets move up and down slowly with their breathes put her oddly at ease. And it made their weeks a little easier, remembering that she, Raven and Lexa were working to give them a better future than any of them had had growing up. She back out into the hallway and closed the door to its original position before heading to the next bedroom door.

She could see the light coming from behind the door and decided to open the door and step inside. Unsurprising, Lexa was slough over her desk fast asleep. She crept to her younger sister's bed and pulled down the cover and then walked back to her desk. The younger girls glasses were sitting crooked due to the position she was lying in. Anya reached out took them off and placed them on the desk before lifting the younger girl up in her arms and walked to the bed and placed in in it and pulled back the cover over the slumbering girl. 

She turned of the lights on her way out and started walking to her own bedroom. Unlike with Lexa, Anya was surprised to see her fiance fast asleep on her side of the bed. Raven had made it a habit of staying awake until Anya had come home and gone to bed. She walked up and knelt down next to the bed, not wanting to shower before she had given the latin a kiss. The blond brushed the dark hair away from the sleeping womans forehead before placing a light kiss in its stead. Whispering “I love you”, she got up and walked to the ensuite bathroom. 

The lights in the bathroom assaulted her eyes as she switched them on, glad she had closed the door she stripped and threw her sweaty and beer covered clothes into the hamper, grateful that it was the only thing covering the shirt after working in a bar all night. The sometimes bartender twist the knobs in the shower until she gets a temperature she is happy with and steps in.

Feeling the warm water spray down on top of her head and down her back helped the tense muscles in her body start to relax. However, although her body was starting to relax, her mind was racing. They are finally at a point where they don’t have to struggle as much as they have in the past financially, Raven has officially become hired as an engineer and designer at the company she has been working at as an intern for the past two odd years meaning that they are getting more money than they have in the past.

The twins are starting school in the fall and they will need all the money they can get to pay for the tuition. Lexa has offered to get a job to help as well but both Anya and Raven decided it would be best if she focused on school and softball. School is soon up for the summer however, and they have allowed Lexa to get a summer job, as long as she quits by the time school starts again. Besides the fact that Raven is now working they decided that Anya should continue with her current schedule, even though Raven was against it in the beginning, her two jobs still pay quite well and they still need the money, even though they are struggling as much anymore they are still in need of money.

Anya was to caught up in her own thoughts to notice Raven waking up and walking into the bathroom to join her in the shower. She was brought back to the real world when Raven started placing kisses on her shoulders and back, leading up to her neck. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around the blond and held her tight. There was nothing sexual about the action, it was just a comfort for the both of them to be close.

“How about we get you washed up and head to bed?”

She hums at the thought of curling up in bed with her fiance in her arms.

“Let me help you baby.”

She feels the woman behind her move, reaching for the shampoo, hears the bottle open and the snap signaling that it was once again closed.

“Lean your head back.”

She does as she's asked and feels her lover's hands massaging the shampoo into her hair and scalp, helping her relax a tad bit more. When the hands stop she leans her head forward letting the water wash away the soap while Raven grabs the soap to wash her body. She feels an arm pulling at her shoulder indicating that she should step back. The hands rubbing her breast and stomach bring nothing but comfort, she can't even remember the last time they’d made love. She doesn’t want to think about the fact that their love life has been sacrificed during the last few months. The smaller hands rest at her waist pushing her forward into the water rinsing of the remaining soap off her body. 

“Come on baby, let's get you into bed.” 

The bartender barely remembers walking from the shower to the bed, they both forgo pjs and slip under the sheets. Raven is lying with her head against Anyas chest, their arms wrapped around each other. She hums to the kiss placed on her chest and the faint goodnight before succumbing to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay, next wont be up until next week, and then Ill try to get a weekly update, or maybe a fortnightly update, varying between this and 3 years every week. We'll see. Hope you enjoy, comment if there is anything you can see I can improve (and tips on how I can improve my writing skills), and if there is anything you would like to see happen in the story. 
> 
> Until next time!

Ch 2

Lexa

The first thing she noticed when she woke up is the fact that she was in her bed instead of slouched over her desk as she swore she fell asleep to. Anya. She must have carried her to bed after she got home from her shift last night, or more like this morning. Her phone started beeping with the reminder that it was sunday, meaning that she had a days worth of work ahead of her. The family -minus Anya herself- had agreed that they would turn Anyas only day of in the week into an actual day off, they would all work together to make sure that everything was in order so that her older sister could get some well deserved rest.

Even before their parents death Anya had always been the one taking care of her and Aden. Their parents weren’t exactly the best parents around, between sleeping, drinking and their drug abuse there wasn’t much room parenting. And although Anya denise it Lexa knows that they would beat her when they got angry, no matter the reason or at who they were angry at.

Anya has always been there for her, even Raven who meet them when she and Anya were 13, but Lexa feels as though she’ll never be able to return the favour. Neither Anya or Raven is letting her get a job, wanting her to focus on school, but she knows they need the money and it angers her knowing that she could help but isn’t allowed to. It’s not that she doesn’t see their point or understand where they’re coming from, it just makes her feels so useless.

She rolls over on her side and looked at the clock, 5:30 am. That should give her enough time for a run before the twins wake up. She threw off the blanket and jumped out of bed before heading to her wardrobe picking out her running gear. Grabs her phone and in ears and started heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a fruit. Expecting to be the only one awake at this time in the morning she jumped when she saw Raven leaning against the counter with what she presumes to be a cup of coffee. 

“Raven? What are you doing up this early?”

The other woman jumped placing the mug down and a hand over her heart when she spoke, meaning she wasn't the only one thinking she was alone.

“Sweet Jiminy Cricket, Lexa! You scared me!” The Latina breathed out deeply, she put down the mug and wiped at her eyes. “Couldn't sleep. I woke up when An got home but I couldn't fall asleep once we went to bed. What about you? Going on your morning run?” She picked up her mug taking a sip.

“Yeah. You ok, both of you?” Lexa knows that Raven and Anya have had to sacrifice quite a lot relationship wise, between Raven studying at uni and working as an intern, Anya working two jobs, the twins and herself, plus everything else involving being an adult. They haven’t had any time alone. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. We take the time we can get. I'm just worried about Anya, she burning out, I wish she would let me help her more, it doesn’t feel like i do enough. And with Aden and Trish starting school in the fall… I just. I don’t want her to have to work so much, she has been taking care of all of us for so long, I want to be able to return the favour.”

“You are, I mean you have least have a job. I’m not even allowed to get a part time job. I do even less than you do. If anyone should feel useless it should be me.”

 

“Hey, you are doing what you need to Lex, focus on school, on softball, and being a teenager. That’s all you need to do.”

“And what about you and An. You two never got the chance to be teenagers. First there was me who needed to be taken care of, then when Jessica got pregnant with Aden that was another factor and then you with Trish. You guys have been more adult than Jessica and Kevin ever where to Anya and I.” She looked to the latina who has helped her become the woman she was today. A sad smile on her face thinking off all the things she and her sister had to give up to raise their family. “You have done more than enough. Without you we wouldn’t even have a home. You studied, You have a job, that is only the beginning. You said so yourself, your bosses love you, you'll rise in rank quick over the years, meaning Anya won’t have to work so hard.”

“But to what extent! Huh, An never got the chance to go to uni because we needed someone to work, and be able to be here for Aden and Trish. She has sacrificed so much for us and what have I done. Nothing! I have barely provided with any sort of income over the years” By the time Raven was done there were tears streaming down her face and she was fighting to hold back her sobs. She walked over to the table and fell into a chair. “Yes, I have a chance to help in the future, but what about her. She is fighting so hard to give us a life that she can barely enjoy. She is working far too much to be healthy and the few times that she gets a vacations, she is still pampering us, not herself. I don’t know what to do to help her, yeah the job I have will be great in the long run, especially if when I get promoted, but for now, I’m making a bit over minimum wage, I’m at the literal bottom.” 

Neither of them noticed the woman they had been talking about for the past 20 minutes standing by the kitchen doorway. “Isn’t rude to talk about someone behind their back?” Anya looked at the two women talking with a tired smile on her face, less than 3 hours of sleep wasn’t enough. Anya waked up to her upset lover and wrapped her arms around trying to provide some sort of comfort.

“You’re, I’m supposed to be supporting you, not the other way around. That’s kind of the whole point of my breakdown.” Raven turned around and buried her head in the blonds neck.

Feeling out of place, Lexa walks past the couple and into her room to change out of her running gear before switched into a pair of washed jeans and a white t-shir. She snuck to Adens and Trish's room stopping outside to try hear what Anya and Raven where doing. 

She could hear footsteps closing in indicating that the couple was walking towards her. “Hey Lex, we are going to head to bed. Wake us up if you need anything ok?”

Deciding to give the couple a day to themselves, the high schooler walks back into the kitchen to pack a lunch and snack.  
\------------  
With a bag packed she walked to the twins room to get them up and ready for the day ahead of them. She started with Trish who was lying on the bottom bunk.

“Hey monkey, it’s time to wake up. We are going to go visit aunt Tia and then go to the park.”

The smaller girl moved from her stomach onto her back, taking her small hands and rubbing them against her eyes.

“Mama?”

“No sweetie, it Lexi. You wanna go to Tias and then the park?”

“Mmm, Tia.”

“Ok, come on big girl, let’s get you dressed and give you some food.”

“M’kay”

She helped the small girl get out of bed before standing to wake up Aden.

“Aden, it’s time to wake up. You, Trish and I are heading to Tias and then to the park.”

“Ok” 

He copied Trish's earlier action before she helped him down. Together they stood in front of the closet trying to pick out an outfit to wear and two extra pair of shirts and pants incase of staines. 

“Ok guys. Remember be really quiet on the way to the kitchen, ok”

Trying to stay quiet the two six year olds nodded their heads. Lexa grabbed three bowl from the cupboard above the sink, and three medium sized spoons from the cutlery box next to the sink, placing it all on the table. Then she went to the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk, and cereal from the pantry above, stopping in her track. 

“What cereal do you two want?”

“Fruit loops!!” They both yell simultaneously.

“Shhhhhh”

 

“Sorry.”

“Opps.” 

So much for their quiet escape. She grabbed the box of fruit loops, placing the milk on the table while pouring some loops into each bowl. She placed the box back in the pantry before turning back to the table to poor in some of the milk, before returning it to it’s place in the fridge door. 

“Ok eat up and then go put on your jackets so we can head to Tias for a bit.”

They nod their heads before continuing to eat their cereal. Having finished her breakfast she grabbed the sponge and started to clean her bowl. When she was finishing up the last two bowls were placed on the counter with thank yous before she heard footsteps heading towards the hallway. Washing the other two bowls and the spoons she dried it all before placing them back in their spots and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the end of the counter writing a quick note for Raven and Anya.

‘Taking the twins to Tia and Tari, be back for dinner.

Love 

Lex, Aden and Trish’

With the note stuck to the fridge with a magnet she joined her brother and niece by the door, grabbing her jacket and pulling on her shoes, checking her pocket for keys and then heading out the door closing it as quietly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay.
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a few days. From the looks of it, I'll be finishing this story before continuing on 3 years. Don't really know yet. 
> 
> All the mistakes and bad writing is mine. 
> 
> I own nothing but story idea

Ch 3

Raven

They heard the front door close and lock, instead of getting up to check what was going on the couple decided to stay in their bed, not wanting to let go of the other just yet.

“I’m sorry I ruined you day off.” the raven haired beauty whispered to her lover. The arms wrapped around her tightened their hold and there was a kissed placed on her forehead. 

“You got nothing to apologize for. There is a lot going on and we haven’t exactly had time to talk it over. And we both know that we can’t keep these things to ourselves, we’ll eventually explode so to speak. And knowing Lexa, I think we now have time to talk. So how about we take a little nap, eat some breakfast and then sit down and talk some things over. Ok?”

Raven places her head in the crook between Anyas neck and shoulder placing a light kiss before nodding her head and closing her eyes.

\-------------  
There is light streaming in from behind the curtains when she wakes up again. She snuggles closer to the body under her, causing the blond to stir from her sleep. Neither woman moved from their spot, enjoying the rare moment they had alone together. She felt more than heard Anya speak.

“Can we stay like this forever.” there was a pause before she continued. “That sounded so cheesy.”

Raven smiled and nodded. Anya has always acted so tough, she hasn’t really had another choice, but in reality, she is soft and sweet and such a romantic. There was a rumor going back in high school saying that they had hooked up several times before they started dating. In reality Anya had refused to sleep with the raven haired beauty until six or so months into their relationship, and when they finally slept together, it was sweet and gentle, unlike anything Raven has ever experienced before. 

“What going on inside that beautiful head of yours?”

She lifts her head and meet her lover's gaze. “You.” She kisses Anyas lips once, twice, thrice before the blond flips them over so she is on top of the engineer.

The bartender separate their lips “Whose cheesy now?” Their lips meet again while hands start roaming, grabbing ahold of the bottom of shirts before pulling them over the owner's head.  
\----------------  
“I almost forgot how good that felt.” 

Anya rolled of the smaller woman landing on her back with a huff. “Uh huh” They both lay on their backs panting while staring at the ceiling. Their clothes and sheets are scattered around the bed. Raven rolls over to her left landing on top of Anya and places a kiss between her breast. They continue to lie in silence, sucking in the moment, not knowing when they’ll have another moment like this. 

Anyas stomach starts to growl. “I guess we should fix up some food.”

“Did you eat anything last night before coming to bed?”

“Yes.”

The engineer lifted her head and an eyebrow. “Are you saying yes because you ate or because you want me of your back.” 

“Because I ate, I happen to like you on my back, or more on you back, with me ontop of you.”

Raven failed to hold back a snort at Anyas remark. “You are such a freaking perv. Common let's get some breakfast. You want pancakes and stuff?” 

The latina felt Anyas eyes roaming her body as she got out of bed to get dressed. She oped for one of Anyas shirts and a pair of underwear before heading towards the kitchen.

“Can’t we have a quick shower before breakfast!? I mean won’t it be nicer to eat newly showered and clean. And to save time we can shower together!?” Anyas voice got closer and closer as she spook. After a few moments of silence she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips against her neck. “What do you say, eh. A nice shower with your favorite person?” 

“Oh! Lex is back?” The bartender slapped her arm with the comment. 

“Meany, fine I’ll shower on my own.”

She feels the warthe behind her vanish, so she turn around to look the taller woman in the eyes, but ends up dropping whatever she held in her hand when she sees Anyas naked body walking towards the washroom. 

“Hey, wait for me, I changed my mind!”

The apartment is filled with Anyas laughter shortly after.  
\--------  
After their “short” shower and a quick breakfast they were now sitting on the couch, contemplating how to actually start the tough conversation they are about to have.

“So… Ehm. Where do we want to begin? We both probably have a list worth of things that we need to bring up, but we need to begin somewhere, and all of a sudden I’m drawing a blank on what to say. So if you can-”

“Raven. Relax, breath. We’ll figure it out. Why don’t we start with what you were apologizing for this morning?”

“Your day off?”

“We both know that wasn't the only thing you were apologizing for.”

“I-”Raven looked down at her hands placed in her lap. She couldn’t meet Anyas gaze, not really knowing what to expect, but feeling as though she wouldn’t be able to handle what she would be meet with. “I just feel as though I haven’t help as much as I could. Or that I’ve added to the problem instead of making it easier.”

Anyas brows were knitted together when she looked up. “What makes you think that?”

“I don’t. I mean, if I hadn’t. If I’d just. Ghaa. If I hadn’t been such a fucking stubborn shit back in high school we wouldn’t have had to have such a big family to worry about yet. And you might have been able to go to uni instead of having to work two jobs six days a week, for basicly 24 hours. And don’t get me wrong, I love our baby more than anything and I wouldn’t trade her for anything. I just wish we wouldn’t have had her so young. I wish that I hadn’t gotten so drunk because I was being a stubborn ass. I wish I hadn’t hurt you badly that same night. I wish that I would have fought more to get a job while I was studying so you would have had to work so hard, then or now. I just let you ‘take’ me back even though I had hurt your feeling so much, and that just helped provided more bumps along the road.”

“I agree”

Her head flew up faster than should probably be humanly possible. “What?”

“I agree that Trish didn’t arrive at the best of time. That even though she is our baby and we love her, she could have arrived later on. However. She didn’t and you, my beautiful little bird are by no means responsible for the situation we are in. We both know that you focusing on school is what is best in the long run, we were getting by, sure I worked a lot. Lets do like this, now that you have a position as an engineer at Arkadia, I’ll start cutting back on hours, and maybe have more than one day off. That way I won’t have to be as exhausted as I have and you'll one less thing to worry about. So, we’ll be fine.”

Raven moves over to Anyas, straddling her legs, leaning forward and placing her forehead against the blonds. “Promise?”

“Yeah. and you and I’ll be fine to. We might not get a lot of alone time together right now, but we’ll get there eventually. We just have to enjoy and cherish moment like this when we get them. Ok?” 

“Ok.”


End file.
